A Drunken Lioness and a Gullible Hero
by ThanatosXD
Summary: ITS HERE SEX LEMON SMUT LEONE X TATSUMI TWO SHOT YAYAAYAYYAYAYA...Am I high god damnnnnnnnnnnn well...this summary sucked balls anyways enjoy...just read x rated M for...well smex and swearing of course
1. Chapter 1

Sup everyone! You asked so I delivered! Leone x Tatsumi one shot, split into two chapters... so is it like... a two shot? SEX SMUT LEMON IN THE SECOND CHAPTER READ IT I DARE YOU. Might be a sequel in the future who knows. I'm just not looking for a serious relationship...with this fan fiction obviously. Cheers Timbriny for beta reading as always, and reviews/pms are greatly appreciated. Any pairings you guys want for Akame ga kill please message me. Also how good is Tokyo ghoul? omfg *orgasm weird Kagune tentacle sex? Yasssss...Maybe...Probably not... Yeah I'm still writing that. And omg Inorixshu guilty crown. OMFG WHY ARE THERE SO MANY GOOD ANIMES...AND NEARLY ALL OF THEM HAVE DEPRESSING ENDINGS WHY?! every time a significant character dies, I die inside, little by little. Everyone feel my utter sorrow and pain...Anyways everyone enjoy your stay! xx anyways I was watching guilty crown while I wrote this and god is it good, already five in and gonna do an all nighter ayyayaya lucky me ahahah.

sow getting back tot he point i made before:

AKAME GA KILL

GUILTY CROWN

TOKYO GHOUL SEASON 1

FATE/STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS 2014 SEASON 1

WHY THE HELL IS THIS HAPPENING IM SOOOOO DEPRESSED BECAUSE OF THIS SHIT!

So how good is no game no life...incest lemon...ewwwwww...okay later. Also...ABSOLUTE DUO OMFG OMFG SOOOOO FUNNY AND GOOD AWWWWW KAWAIIIIII

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx so now we have the boring rant out of the way...

Takes place around when Chelsea and Su join the Night Raid and they are all staying at the temporary base xx.

Her gold predatory gaze wast cast upon him in an instant as she slowly crept into the room, inching the wooden door open with utmost cautiousness and gingerly crawling on all fours to reach her target. A cheeky smile spread itself over her determined expression, and the faint brush of crimson on her cheeks was a dead give away of her morning drinking unbeknownst, calmed teen was conveniently located in his natural habitat, contently reading one of his favourite novels, skimming through the pages with his slender fingers to reach his favoured, exhilarating chapter. his knees were drawn into his chest, and his tilted head lazily rested in the little crevice, eyes passing every word the green, luminescent orbs cared to read. Calming spring breeze blew through the open balcony doors, filling the little room with crisp, cool air, freshening the warmer atmosphere and dulling the prey's senses. The wind caused the beige curtains to billow in there place, flailing both ways madly in an effort to escape their steel bar confinement. Only a single sliver of sunlight shone through the already illuminated room, giving of a tiny glint from the one ray or warmth.

The mortified look that appeared on his usually composed, pristine face was priceless. Leone pounced out at her dear little brother, assaulting his surprised torso, landing on his flinched hips with a great impact. The teen was sent toppling over onto his sore back in a heap on the furniture while the blonde towered over his defeated form, viciously grinning down with her signature flirtatious smirk, thoroughly amused by the fortunate events that had just transpired. the earlier tranquil ambience had been quickly replaced by one of turmoil and chaos. Hastily, Leone clenched the still dazed Tatsumi's head, skimming her hands through his light brown mane as she forcibly pushed his exasperated face into the the valley of her busty breasts, nearly bringing him to an embarrassing death by suffocation. His weak arms panicked around him, waving in the air as he struggled to regain his balance, placing his hands at her sturdy shoulders and trying to reverse pry himself from her embrace, but to no avail.

"Tatsumi! You're back! Welcome home!"

"WHAT THE H-MMMMMM."

His pleading screams were muffled out by Leone's sound-cancelling bosoms, wrapped around his reddened face. After a few more excruciatingly painful moments of torturous 'handling', Leone finally let her unlucky victim fall to the ground, retreating into a small, shivering huddle of sheer embarrassment. "Nee-sannnnnn..." Tatsumi mindlessly mumbled, like a little mantra that was scorched into his mind by her imprinting chest. He tried to gather his business, slightly rising his hunched back to prepare for lift off, but his thrusters wouldn't respond to the command centre. "Nghhhhhh..." He groaned, obviously in a great deal of hurt after the treatment inflicted on his brain. "Why..?" His stuttering murmur was barely audible, but Leone's sensitive sense of hearing picked up the incoherent sentence in an instant, relaying the message to her brain. the only answer that came out was 'adorable'. "Tatsumi-kunnnnnn! Thats so cute!" the excited Lioness jumped around on her agile feet, twirling through the air with his lifeless, petrified body spooned against hers.

"I'm so glad your safe Tatsumi! You had me worried darling!"

"That mission wasn't even an assassination. Nghhhhh... Nee-san get of...the mission... It was RECON!"

"Doesn't matter honey!"

Leone's head ducked down with ease, swiftly travelling slowly to the crook of his muscular neck to sensually whisper in Tatsumi's virgin ears, igniting his fiery pubescent arousal instantaneously, sending raging liquid fire racing through his veins, causing goosebumps to decorate his sweaty skin.

"Tat-su-mi!"

"Y-Yes."

"I marked you as mine...so you have to be as much alive as possible. kay?"

To emphasise her request, the lioness slowly licked a trail from the bottom of his shivering ear lobe to to the top of his flesh. As always, Tatsumi went into a panicked state and flew across the room, tumbling clumsily into many articles of furniture as he did. His face was in the reddest possible state and his eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "L-L-Le-Nee-san!" The boy complained, clearly feeling the explosion of tension through the air. The woman adjacent to the clearly shocked boy chuckled inwardly, then burst out into a violent laughing fit, falling to he floor holding her stomach. Leone continued to giggle relentlessly until her rattling insides hurt and her yellow slit eyes teared.

The mischievous feline left the stunned Tatsumi in silence, bounding to the entrance of the dusty library with too much joy, still hysterically chuckling along the short way. "Bye Bye Tatsumi! Meeting after dinner remember that cutie!" She concluded with a brief wave and an alluring wink before ducking her head back behind the door and leaving. Her ravage upon the innocent teen did indeed leave a standing effect, as evident by the sweating Tatsumi stretched out on the carpet floor.

"Something wrong Tatsumi? you look awfully...stressed right now."

The weakened hero dragged his flustered face through the rough carpet to wearily eye the pink-haired assassin towering above his huddled, disappointing form. Mine was usually one to point out the obvious in a teasing, unprofessional manor, but in this unfortunate instance, she took pity on the poor, defeated boy underneath her wondering gaze, which obviously for her personality, was extremely difficult. "Hey, are you...alright..?" She questioned, leaning down slightly and tilting her condescending head to the side to inspect the fallen warrior. No answer came form him, just little mumbles and groans.

"Oh please I watched the whole thing...it wasn't even physical pain." she emphasised her point by driving her little foot down onto his right hand, savouring the sound of the cracks that came from his crushed palm. "M-Mine..." Tatsumi barely choked out, another multitude of groans and strangled squeals erupting form his parched throat. Mine's evil smirk dug deep into his skin, and as of that moment breathing was like inhaling knives. "Y-Your touch b-burns." Tatsumi steadily rose, bracing himself, finally recovering from his shock and awe, although the stupid look still bloomed on his face.

"So you are stressed than huh? Whats up then?"

"Who's stressed!?"

The excited Chelsea burst into the lively room, surprising both assassins to the point of stumbling over form their relaxed stances. The look on her cheery face was as joyful and expressive as always, and her presence felt awfully vibrant. Tatsumi fell back into the couch arm, and Mine flinched and tripped over on the spot, yelling out a very unlike-Mine yelp.

"Who's stressed? I heard you guys conversing in the other room and I couldn't help myself!"

Mine was red-faced, steaming from her pixie ears, showing an expression of pure aggression and intense aggravation. Tatsumi just wore his usual expression of utter confusion and weariness, looking at Chelsea dumbly and weakly smiling before nesting his head into his buckling knees.

"Soooo why are you stressed dear Tatsumi?"

"No one asked you hoe! Go back to where ever you crawled out from."

"Shut up flat chest, grow a pair then talk to me okay darling? We all know you have hots for him, but obviously you don't have the assets to support the handsome young man, but you know one day I think you'll find someone jusssst right hahah."

"I DO NOT BITCH! Please as if Tatsumi would ever be interested in you! Your so rude, and-and bitchy and-a-and oh you are the most annoying person ever!"

"Not as bad as you though little babe!"

"SHE PISSES ME OFF SO MUCH!" fuming, Mine stomped on the spot repeatedly, waving her arms around madly. Her demon fire eyes bore through Chelsea's nonchalant, care-free stare.

"Anyways...What are we stressed out about dear Tatsumi?" Chelsea asked, a hint of concern in her voice. She leisurely twirled the strawberry marble lollipop through her cherry-red lips, resting the white stick at the corner of mouth.

"hahahah really it's nothing Chelsea ahahha I'm good." Tatsumi, not sounding entirely convincing shuffled nervously on the spot. His little blush was far more than enough for the scarlet-haired girl to tell what was up. She narrowed her vision to focus on his shy consonance, taking in every bit of his facial features.

"You're lying honey, you look cute when you do! Oh my gooooood I think I'll die of your adorableness! Leone was sooo right!"

"No I-What?"

"hahahah hey Tatsumi seek me out when you're ever feeling stressed again! I know a great way of...relieving tension if you know what I mean." With that sly comment she gave a quick, flirty wink and a sincere smile to sum up. On the other hand, Mine was at her red peak, ready to explode with jealousy and pure anger at any moment, and of course, Tatsumi was right in the way. Fiery, chaos and turmoil was about to be unleashed at that moment, the power between the two angered chicks hung in the air, opposing each force brilliantly.

"Do you know how desperate and slutty that sounded you hoe?! He would never agree to something like that so stop with all your shit! I've had enough of you bitch!" Mine's aggression was through the roof, rapidly reaching her boiling point. Her usually pink orbs were now an intense, scorching orange flame.

"Oh I think he would agree, cause you know...I have a chest and round butt, unlike you! And you know, If he didn't comply with me then...I think I'd have to grab him myself." Chelsea cast her gaze onto the vulnerable prey before her, licking her lips hungrily and giving off a dangerously sexy expression, right into the hero's face. His reaction was astonishingly hilarious. Tatsumi gulped down before again, for what seemed like the tenth time, stupidly stumbled back and fell clumsily, hitting his sore head on the vintage coffee table.

The two girls just stared at his form in understanding, but disappointment and sympathy. "Must suck to be this clumsy, and nervous around a hot girl," Chelsea said while lightly hand-combing her hair.

"What hot girl?"

"Shut up Mine."

"You shut up!"

"Don't copy my comebacks baka!"

"Oh my god I hate you!"

"Love you too honey!"

"Why don't we let Tatsumi decide if he even wants to sleep with you. I bet you he'll say no right to your dumb face! H-He's more than that! He wouldn't sleep with a dumb slut like you!"

"Well you're gonna bet wrong Mine! Men actually like good-looking, curvaceous woman who are fun actually do something in a while, you know, unlike this little pixie who sits at the back of a mission with a big ass sniper, not doing shit! Tatsumi what do you say?!"

the two conversing woman looked over to see the arse of a fleeing coward, stumbling through the lodge's thin corridor, increasing his speed to max as he sprinted for the dining hall entrance. Through his hurry he collided with Lubbock's surprised body, causing both males to tumble down into the wooden planks, face planting with heavy impact. "Baka," the to girls mumbled in perfect synchronisation, still dumbly gazing at the two idiots before them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tatsumi burst into the dinning hall loudly, only to be smacked in the face by the delicious aromatic scents that polluted the air filling the room with a warm and caring atmosphere, not that he complained though. He looked over at the kitchen bench to see Akame's raven-black hair flowing behind her as she literally, cooked up a mega-storm, slaving away along with Su-san who was in his own miniature, personal tornado of assorted foods and handy utensils. Murasame idly rested in the corner of all the movement and action against a crate of dirty potatoes. "Tatsumi get ready to eat alright?" The speedy assassin reminded him, returning the smile he cast upon the room. "Hai, of course. You and Su's cooking are the best." At that compliment Akame blushed hard, trying to cover up her flustered face by ducking down. Tatusmi could still spot the heat rising form her little head. Susanoo just disregarded his comment with a simple nod. A little grin spread itself on Tatsumi's face as he saw his other friends pile into the hall, all salivating at the sweet smells.

Chelsea and Mine wer at it again with the constant bickering, over the littlest of unimportant matters. "My hair is at least eight times prettier than your pink fairy floss!" Chelsea smartly teased, running around the long dining table to evade Mine's kick. "Your hair looks like a crushed up tomato in the sun!" The two beautiful girls fought one another with furious insults and offences, toppling over their sentences form time to time in desperate attempts to even make a statement. Lubbock, was actually showing some initiative, instead of his usual show of boredom or procrastination, he was reading a thick novel. The title was mostly blurred and scratched, but Tatsumi could just make out the first two words upon the book's spine. "Maid heaven." Lubbock gave him a dirty look, followed by a cheeky smile and the middle finger, and of course, Tatsumi returned his gentleman-like gesture without any hesitation.

Leone shot Tatsumi a brief wink and a wave before intervening between the two opposing forces and separating Chelsea and Mine from each other momentarily, scolding them and inflicting the worst punishment possible: Ear twisting. Both suffering girls wailed out in pain, all the while Leone stood there with a massive grin spread across her pinkish cheeks. The boss fondly looked upon her family, watching as they argued, fought, shared and bonded. "I guess we did good huh."

There feast was short-lived, probably due to everyone wafting down there food like beastly animals. There was no time for talk, just eating, viciously without mercy. The Night Raid, just like to their enemies who stood before the cult, assassinated their food with ease. Mission complete. As always, everyone got their favourites: Mine shot through a sweet and lightly sour strawberry parfait, topped with vanilla bean ice-cream and raspberry sauce, Chelsea enjoyed a chocolate fondue pot with ten or so plump bits off sweet dough and an assortment of lollipops and natural berries, Lubba ravaged an enormous taco filled to the brim with a fresh garden salad and wild Barramundi bits. Tatsumi absolutely destroyed plateful of chicken wings and chips, a nice change of pace from the kids meal he would constantly get. Akame eliminated her dish of various meats in special marination before everyone else, just followed by he boss finishing off her chicken and bean udon. Due to Leone being...well Leone, she was treated to two bottles of the Capital's finest sake, go knows where su-san aquired it but the lioness chugged it down, then devoured her shrimp rice-paper rolls in an instant. "Thank you Su-san and Akame! It was delicious! Arigato!" the whole gang gave their thanks in unison, just as they prepared for the next mission brief. "Alright everyone!" Najenda spoke, about to hand out orders and inform them of the situation on the outside. "Lets start1"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Man that was boring as shit...wanna go for a walk or do something *yawn I think I can go for a few more hours until I hit the hay. and by 'Hit the hay' I mea-"

"Yeah buddy I know exactly what you mean by hit the hay. Yeah why not? Lets go do something I'm bored as hell here."

" So what you feel like, hey I know lets-"

"No spying on girls dickhead!"

"*sigh fine then tight arse, okay how about we do a trek, maybe scout our forward position, then we can come back and make a fire and I dunno...get the marshmallows from under Akame's bed. Hahahha yeah we need to do that man, just the two of us chilling around the fire. No harem dragging us down! Hey we need to bring out the chess board and checkers plain!"

The two boys shared ideas and laughed with each other as Lubbock wrapped his arm around Tatsumi's back, getting one over his in return. The two shared a bond, not just team-mates but true friendship. It was something neither of them wold trade for the world. The green-haired assassin cherished there short moments together, just as Tatsumi did. Most of the time the two were mean and rivalling towards one another, but that was the reason for their unlikely friendship.

"We can grab those chillers from Leone's esky! and the booze!"

"Sounds like a plan! wait...there's one more thing Lubbock. We've forgotten the most important thing that we need to make this night awesome."

"What is it? It's not my porno mags is it? Sorry they kinda have-"

"Chelsea's smores."

"No way man, thats impossible, she'll kill you so hard the moment you enter her room, especially after last time with the whole sneaking bath thing and bucket stuff."

"Thats why you're gonna get it."

"What why me?"

"Cause it was me last time, and I barely made it!"

"You had no scratches or bruises on you hairless body!"

"Doesn't mean I made it out by a long shot bud!"

"*sigh Fine I'll get it, might have to use my strings but yeah...I've got it."

"Good thanks. I'll see you in a bit then, meet at the front!"

Just as Lubbock and Tatsumi were about to decide on fun plans for their night, they were interrupted by the sudden calling of a certain sister, who was of course, in need of urgent assistance. "Oh Tatsumi!" She called, beckoning him to follow her with those little fingers. The hero sighed deeply before dismissing Lubbock, telling him to get all the preparations and resources for their 'mission'. "Coming Nee-san! cover me okay!" Tatsumi yelled out those last words before disappearing into the dimly lit building once again. He went after the blonde, watching her hips move from side to side as she leisurely skipped her way to the bedrooms. "Why is she taking me to the-Oh god!" A million dirty thoughts rushed through his head like lightning bolts, striking blissful memories of their last dalliance, causing his pre-adulthood arousal to spark. He could remember the taste of her lips, the smell of her skin, and the feeling of her mouth. "Snap out of it!" Tatsumi shook his head violently, nearly hitting it against the corridor wall like a typical klutz. "Ohhhh T-Tatsumi..." It had been two slow weeks since that... occurrence, and the events that transpired after were right as normal, so why now out of all times? Leone was drunk out of her mind on that day, having six too many bottles of sake before the night was over. "T-Tatsumi I wanna...I'm gonna...nghhhh." That distinct moan echoed in his hollow cranium. "God damn it why now?!"

the moment he stepped into that room, it was too late.

ohhhh cliff hanger. Be prepared, the lemon approaches. omfg watching no game no life while writing this ahahha its sooooo funny...so ye might do an inc- don't worry sorry... aanyways reviews, pms all the usual shit greatly appreciated cheers xxxxxx (I went in on that food paragraph btw)


	2. Chapter 2

So I've finally run out of anime to watch. Suggestions? Try not to give me all the mainstream anime that has been released cause I've seen all of them from Date a live to unlimited fafnir (yes even the ecchi ones). And here is D chapter that the people want, so yet enjoy and thanks to my Beta reader as usual. Reviews and pm's appreciated and yer...That's it mate. Enjoy xx

Note: this is the last chapter for this story. It was supposed to be a one shot AHHAHA anyways yeah

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moment he stepped into the room, it was too late.

Leone, the super rowdy drunk tackled poor Tatsumi to the bare carpet, nearly knocking him out straight. His head painfully impacted with the floor, leaving a hefty bruise on the back of his head. Most people had some control over themselves when they were intoxicated, but the lioness had no restrains to hold her back, unleashing her insane party-chick form to maximum power. She had landed on top of his chest, snuggling in him as if he were a giant assassin pillow. "Tatsumi!" She yelled out, though her sound was muffled in his shirt.

A brush of red was dusted against her cheeks as she nuzzled his neck. Excitement dominated her senses, coursing through her veins like liquid boost. Massaging her fingers into his torso she pulled him into a tighter embrace. Tatsumi however, was in a state of panic and utter frivolous response. By frivolous he meant frozen, immobilised out of complete brain malfunction, or maybe sudden heart failure.

More importantly, the awkwardness had risen greatly when her breasts had smashed against his chest, squishing under her weight. As the swells compressed into the fabric of his plain shirt, his face reddened by the second, the heat rising from the bottom to the top of his hair line. From that point perspiration beaded, then trickled down his forehead like droplets of window pane rain.

As astonishingly dull as he was, Tatsumi wasn't as blockheaded to realise what pressed against his chest, and where Leone's curious hands were wondering. He couldn't say it wasn't incredibly enjoyable, as the sensation of her scorching touch left him in a stupendous state. Tatsumi relished the feeling of her nails grazing the tiny spots of exposed flesh that showed from his dishevelled clothes. "Nghh... Wait wait! Leone where are you-what are you doing?!" The lioness looked up and shot him a seductive, alluring expression, brimming with desire. She bit down in her pink lips, blinking once, then twice before speaking. "Ohh? You don't like it Tatsumi? Sorry but you don't have a choice! And remember how much fun we had last time?!"

He could vaguely recall the sounds of their vibrant, hot lovemaking echo through Night Raid HQ corridors, mixed in with lustful moans, groans and harsh vibrates of flesh meeting flesh in rough slaps. The way she would channel all her affection into a deep, meaningful kiss. The way the two would fit so perfectly together. That thought alone caused a thin line of clear drool to seep from his subtle rosy lips, dripping to his chiseled chin. Unfortunately his body had responded in the most embarrassing ways, separating form his mind and deciding to act on its own accord. Below he could definitely feel his girth's hardness Increasing, tenting his pants like a post.

"That's beside the point...anyways we can't...I mean we shouldn't...not no-"

" shhhhhh...I'll take care of everything ok darling. Of you..." She whispered pressing a finger to his pursued lips. "C-c-cool," Tatsumi sputtered out as the blonde smirk and crawled backwards down, near his trousers, already tired of his procrastination. She needed him, now.

"I-o-o-okay c-cool..."

Leone removed his belt buckle like an experienced professional (she's used to handling straps), and while a tad dizzy, brought his pants down with her teeth, careful not to scratch anything important. When she did however, a ginormous, sheathed hunting knife fell out hitting the floor with a loud thud. The blade was docked into a simple leather scabbard. "Military addition? Is that the only big blade your hiding from me in there Tatsumi?" She purred, chuckling in the inside. The question that she poised made him unusually uneasy, and kind of anxious. "Sorry old habits..." Was his reply. She then proceeded to annihilate his underwear, springing his pained erection free from it's aching restraints. Giddy with anticipation and feeling slightly guilty, Tatsumi averted his gaze from the beautiful women before him shyly.

He gave him one last time, and that was incredible, breathtakingly stupendous, but It had been a while...and right now he really missed that touch.

As soon as that lewd tongue teasingly skimmed his rod he dug his curled fingers into the grooves of the wooden planks. He loved the feeling of her fingers smoothly rubbing his soft flesh, tickling his nerves. The romantic atmosphere had been forcefully set, and that dim mood was hung in the air like a sweet aroma. Boy was she an expert with those magic hands she possessed. With a s much ferocity and prowess in battle, Leone was a force to be reckoned with, with no objections or question, but in bed...she was an unbeatable adversary that all unwillingly bowed down to, except maybe Tatsumi.

He was thankfully the only one who was capable of pleasing the sexually demanding feral inside her, able to quench her appetite for a short period of time until she would again become demonically, absolutely aroused to her maximum limit. The young hero wasn't usually as pervertedness as his older sis, when the time called he was a man of action, and of course, knew how to handle the vexing situation.

The thought of using his base as the ground for her poco-stick fun did sound very pleasurable, but going against her better judgement (cause you know...she super drunk *gets punched by Leone) decided to have her fun for a little longer, pushing her carnal longings far from the two intwined bodies. Leone had the boy pinned to he ground, trapped between her chest and the freezing cold floorboards. His erection rose straight up to attention, a bit curved to the side. "Yummy yummy!"

Leone dove in, licking from his thick hilt to the top, grazing his delicate foreskin with her teeth. She could hear a multitude of muffled and raw sounds erupt from his throat, most being 'Née-San!' And and 'nghhhhh!'. She dragged her mouth up in a ragged line to lip his head, the mouthing a portion of the top, sucking hard that one sweet spot below the mushroom. His sensitive place being touched sent exhilarating feelings to hurdle through his shaky body, like as if fairies had blessed his holy sword down there.

Leone smiled onto his length, gradually moving her head down at a painful rate, taking care to withhold as much pleasant thrills from him as she could. Tatsumi gripped her blonde hair, fisting a scruff of hairy and rubbing tiny circles into her scalp. A familiar sensation of jittery shots of adrenaline quelled inside him, stirring his insides like a fiery tornado. At that same gripping moment the two shared an intense, loving state before Leone enveloped two thirds of his shaft in her moist, slippery mouth, then vigorously bobbing her tipsy head up and down, pacing herself at a steady rhythm. Tatsumi once again was lost in a euphoric trance, and in that time only he and her existed.

The teen just clawed at the floor, surrendering his spread-out, tensing body to her. His hearty grunts and un-manly squeals did not go well together, but Leone endured them nonetheless, picking up her speed, increasing it to a point where he just slid in and out of her to keep the sweet friction. "How pathetic...but adorable..." Tatsumi brought his hand to the small of her back, rubbing tiny burning ovals and pressing little pressure points, sparking her ignition. She just relaxed her neck while he did so, still with his member stuck in her mouth. Of course he didn't try to complain or pull out, that would be insanity at its finest.

He was seriously regretting walking into her room, but at the same he was drinking in the fact of 'free blowjob' and 'HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME', all while swimming in the pools of extreme, superb oral rapture. Ebullient was hardly a word to describe the heavenly treatment he received. "Ohh..ahh... Wait Leone not there! Ahhh ngh...mmfmmfmmm!" None of his stuttering words made sense, probably because the lioness was stroking him at a radical speed, only applying the tiniest bit of pressure and moving her stretched wrist in a circular spiral motion from bottom to top.

That was...well...it.

The usually composed hero tried to fight off his body for a few more precious seconds, but couldn't hold his load any longer, giving into his impressive climax as his hips involuntarily bucked one final time, reaching the back of Leone's throat. Tatsumi's base smacked her lips with a gentle slap as he clutched her hair, forcing her upon him. His white seed shot forth into her, filling her insides up to the max. No previous orgasm could compare to what he had just experience. It was comparable to being chosen by God for eternal bodily satisfaction. The hero stiffened his whole body after the first few squirts shot out, then again groaned out her name. "Ohh shittt..." He yelled, coming down form his emotional high, falling back into his head. Leone sat up briskly, wiping her mouth and swallowing any stray ropes of his sticky fluid. His dominating essence was...well to be honest Leone found it quite the delectable treat, and the empowering odour was a super turn on.

"Well...should we-wait I've got some on my nose... Ok should we move on then hun?"

"Y-y-yaaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Tatsumi slurred, gasping very hard, drawing painful sharp breathes into his exasperated body. The post affects of his wave of an orgasm had him in a sorry state, evident by the short babble of incoherent words he blurted out in attempt to regain authority over his body. "Oh my! Are you perhaps tired...cause you know I won't let you have any breaks in between...so get you ass up!" Arguing or protesting wasn't a valid option, but he wanted to show his gratitude to her. His plan didn't go accordingly, and he stumbled over to the ground again after rising.

Leone practically threw her lover onto her bed and swiftly jumped after him, landing by his side to loom over the dreamy fool. It gave him a great view of her plump chest and bouncy behind. Her athletic, yet sexy seductress body was one to envy, definitely a masterpiece that struck mankind once in a decade. She, as the rampant perv known as Lubbock would Put it, had all the stuff, in all the right places. Most men would think of her as a thorough bred princess rather than a relentless deadly assassin, but as the girls said: men are hopelessly stupid. (Jks I love men. no homo)

Remember when she said she needed him? Now she really, desperately needed him, and didn't even hesitate to spread him out onto the bed and furiously glue her lips to his own, locking in place like two pieces of a puzzle. Tatsumi, stunned for the first few seconds replied by deepening the kiss, roaming his hands all over her body. He absentmindedly released from her swollen mouth to nip and kiss her ear lobe, eliciting a heart moan, then. Dragging his tongue down her throat frantically. Continuing his devious ministrations, the hero kissed his way back up, then bordered her jawline with soft pecks. Leone pushed him off and hastily captured his wanting, pink lips once again, scratching and tugging at his brown mane.

Tatsumi darted his tongue out to lick her bottom lip, teasing her instrument before poking in torso at her cavern. After a while of excruciating time-wastage (or so she thought), he finally pried her tricky lips open to delve inside and explore. The two tongues fought valiantly before dancing with one in a smooth routine in complete understanding. It was just a pure comfort to acknowledge the brilliant feelings one another poured into that lip lock. That mesh of messy making out they created made both partners look hungry, animalistic, maybe even competitive.

Finally letting go, Leone traced her fingers around Tatsumi's broad shoulders, then to his defined neck. "What a great kisser you've become..." She stated, very out of breathe and taking massive gulps of air. "Yeah you too sis..." He replied, also breathing raggedly. Leone lazily fell into him, grasping his built shoulders for support, then fell back onto her flexed arms.

Tatsumi took this chance to assault her chest, ripping off her skimpy attire and discarding it to the side like a dirty rag. He sucked in her collar bone with defiance, leaving a bright red mark that signified his place. Trailing his heads, he then fondled, groped and played with Leone's bountiful chest, using his right hand to pinch her hard, pink nipple, and his left to remove strands of hair from her reddened face. Moans of his name and other words of encouragement mixed in were all he heard. That and well... Sloppy, indecent sounds as well. Her breasts were so soft and plush, like two perfectly round pillows of fun. That's the only way he could describe such hills. Suddenly without any hint, he clutched her breast roughly and brought it to his mouth, which gladly latched onto her pink mound.

Tatsumi sucked hard, very hard onto her perky nipple, holding it in place with his teeth gently, then licking it until it reached maximum hardness. His lechorous, fully pleasurable ministrations drove her crazy with lust, to the point until she couldn't wait anymore. She finally pushed him off and lightly pecked his two grinned at each other wryly, switching places so that they could ready a position. His gaze was full of wanting, longing, meaningful intent.

"Which one do you want?"

"I do t mind at all actually..."

"Doggy? You're pretty great at that you know?"

" I want to see your pretty face though..."

"Ohhhh awwwwww Tatsumi your so sweet aren't you!? Alright then we'll do maybe... Mish?"

"Uhh yeah sounds like a plan!"

A little spectrum of silver light shine int he darkness of her room, but Tatsumi could still make out the flawless features of his lover, which could be compared to the meet using beauty of the seven glistening star constellations. From head to toe she smelt like caramel, toffee, no French vanilla ice-cream! Yes that was it! It's flowed into his lungs, permanently poisoning him with her womanly scent.

Seizing her lips, Tatsumi pushed Leone down so she lay in her back against the soft sheets. He guided his girth to her entrance, rubbing her velvety folds with the tip in an oval shape. A tiny help fell from her mouth as she shifted under his touch. Her squirming almost made the hero feel sympathy for his sister figure, but that emotion dissipated when he saw her helpless expression. "Cuteeee!" He was positioned in top, back arched and legs level apart. What made the movement awkward was that, and it shamed him to admit it out loud, but Tatsumi...was shorter than Leone. That was a big problem, and a very irritating annoyance.

The minor setback caused a sudden stop to the romantic mood. That doubt clawed at his heart, as if it were going to take this opportunity from him. Without thinking, the pubescent teen ducked down and penetrated her opening, sliding deep inside past her folds through her slit. A long scream of ecstasy was yelled by his partner, plummeting right into his ear drums. That wet, tight feeling of her muscles clenching around his shaft was too much. His body threatened to release at any time but he held it in, for her sake, but that was near impossible.

Leone had to adjust to his size again, but once she finished that was his signal. "Don't hold back ok?" She reassured, rubbing stray patterns into his bare back. "I-If you say s-so." He retorted, placing his hands into her slim waist to move. He lifted her so that only the first half remained inside her sopping heat, the viciously slammed her back down onto his shaft, grinding her hips against his to savour that ultimate contact. The sound of their flesh slapping was close to the same volume of Leone's lovely wail. Tatsumi was seriously not joking about 'not holding back'. The lioness realised this when he lifted her up again with a groan, the savagely slamming her down with such ferocity it actually hurt. Simultaneously he thrust up, bucking his waist to impale her.

Leone decided to contribute as well, rather than receive his one-sided pounding. She raised her bottom to allow for better access on her laying position, gratefully offering her body to him. Tatsumi kept at a slow and steady rate, just sliding in and out, but deep and sensual. He was buried to the base inside her core, and it felt phenomenal. Now he couldn't hold back and picked up his pace, now ramming his meat into her at a faster rhythm. Everything's me he would, shivers of a new kind of superb feeling crashed into his body, rippling into his limbs like a scorching circuit of passion and a monstrous amount of unexplainable things mixed in.

Tatsumi shoved his head into the crook of her sweaty neck, trying to focus on his work, but her smell, her taste in his weak tongue, her goddess-like touch was all too much. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, compacted against his backside neatly. Her nails dug through his flesh, into the skin of his traps like a pin-cushion. Bracing herself didn't help much, but it still was breathtaking, literally. She was actually finding it somewhat hard to draw breathes, always inhaling timidly whenever he would move. Every time his hips would lift up her legs would bring him back down roughly, jamming his rock-hard member back into her. She had to admit that she was impressed by this his stamina, and his power to hold in his climax. Leone could feel him becoming harder, twitching inside madly. Naturally that made her clench her muscles a little harder, but she was determined to juice him out first. Well she was until that thought was destroyed by him, flipping her over so she sat back-curled above, all her sexy aspects showing off.

Immediately Tatsumi, still lost in his concentration, thrust up instinctively, rebounding off the bed to only come back and slam right into her again. Both of his hands shot up in an instant to fondle her beautiful, bouncy breasts that looked like they faintly glowed greeting him. He could resist the urge to squeeze and grope those massive melons. Tatsumi's eyes were as wide as stars, but he quickly recovered from that weird fantasy, snapping back into the beautiful reality that was Leone.

"Ahhhhh T-tat- ngh TATSUMI! I'm close...really-ngh ahhhh!"

"S-same ah...shit!"

He was coming to his breaking point, pleading his body to hold on just fore a few more crucial

moments until they would reach a shared climax. It was already painful due to him holding in from near the start, but his lover's insatiable needs had to be managed. Instead of exploding inside her he just kept soldiering on, pounding in deep and hard, rough just how she loved it. Time was running out for him, and he was nearing a shattering orgasm. Leone's melodic moans and harmonic squeals verberated of her room walls like a responsive echo. The intensity and passion hung into the air igniting a sensual atmosphere rather than a romantic one. His back arched up to spoon hers in a warming embrace, still smashing into her hole as he bit down onto her slim shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding on for dear life as they rocked. Now he had moved to super-human speeds, drilling extremely hard and quick into her. He lasted for a few minutes in heaven until he could take it anymore. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, they both let go.

Tatsumi blew his seed deep inside her as he, for the last time that night, crammed in deep inside her all the way to the base. His sticky white essence erupted from his rod, spurting forth like a flood channel. At the same time Leone clenched her lower region before cumming hard into his cock, coating it in her love fluid. The juices tickled down his member, seeping out from the lioness. That feeling of extraordinary, marvellous high cloud they both lay on took them out of reality, bringing them to a space far away from the corrupt world.

Leone stayed in his loving arms for a few more slowed moments before collapsing at his sides to massage his lower back, gently squeezing and poking the aching places of tension, though most of it had been released in another way. Tatsumi just stayed in his hunched sitting position, his groin area covered by a thin sheet.

"What's wrong honey?" The concerned question she poised rung in his head. He turned to face her with a saddened, almost sorrowful consonance spread across his usual cheery gave.

"You know... I'm still no sure if we can do this... And after this is all over...I-i...I want to keep our family together, and I-I want to... Go out with you...Leone." He stated, a sincere honest request that she couldn't reject. "He said...he called me by...my actual name..." Tears watered he eyes, clouding her vision. Since when she go from sexually satisfied to emotionally conflicted? No she wasn't conflicted at all.

"Yes Tatsumi. I'll allow you to date me Hahahaha!"

"Oh great."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meh it was alright... Hope u guys enjoyed hahaha have a good one people also: SOMEONE RECOMMEND ME GOOD ANIME IM GOING CRAZY SEEN ALL LATEST GOOD ONES OMFG SAVE ME FROM THIS TORTUROUS PAIN

Anyways bye bye love u xxx

Thanatos


End file.
